Through Chris' Tired Eyes
by elin2002
Summary: What if Chris had been watching TV the morning of the school shooting...


**What if Chris had been watching TV the morning of the school shooting? Here are his thoughts.**

_(I don't own __One Tree Hill__ or __Regis and Kelly__, wouldn't it be cool if I did though.)_

Chris Keller had just woken up and went into the kitchen area to get breakfast and to maybe catch up on some current events. He turned on the TV and turned it to _Regis and Kelly_ just because he didn't know what else was on at that time of day. He finished making his cereal and sat down and then it happened.

"We interupt this program to bring you some late breaking news out of North Carolina where shots have been fired, we now go to Chrystal Candolini from our NBC 25 afiliate is standing by. Chrystal what can you tell us?" Said the news caster.

"Well Mike, I'm here outside of Tree Hill High School in Tree Hill, NC and at about 8:30 we had a few reports that there was a single shot fired with in the building."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed Chris thinking of the people he knew there, while the didn't always get along he still considered them friends.

"Chrystal can you tell us if there is anyone still inside and what is going on there?" Asked Mike.

"There are reports surfacing around here that there are still students inside and we do know that two ran in, we are expecting the mayor's office along with the chief of Police to hold a confrence with in about 5 minutes with more information, from what we know right now there are approxmatily 10 people in there including the shooter it is not known if there are injuries, but we do know from witnesses that there was only one shot fired. And now the mayor's office is going to speak."

"Good Morning my name is Dan Scott and I'm the mayor of this town at approximatly 8:30 this morning a single shot was fired in one of the hallways of the high school. One person was injured right now we don't know exactly where she is within the building or how serious the injury is. There are 7 people trapped in the school's tutoring center not including the shooter who we know is in there also. I'm going to read a list of the students that we know are in there if your child is still missing please let myself or an officer know and we will adjust the list accordingly. The names are as follows Rachael Gatina, Abigail Brown, Marcus Como, Antwon "Skills" Tanner, Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott, and Peyton Sawyer. This is a tough day in the history of this town, I hope everyone will join me in saying prayers for the children inside because ultimately that's what they are, they are all children. Thank you. Chief."

"Mayor Scott, you mentioned the names of three students that share the same last name as you any relation?"

"Yes Lucas and Nathan Scott are my sons, and Haley James-Scott is my daughter-in-law. I have no more comments."

"That's because you're a first class asshole to your kids." Came the comment out of Chris after Dan's speech.

"Chief can you tell us anything about the reports of the injured student?" Asked a reporter.

"All we know right now pending the notification of her family is that she is a senior here."

"Chief there are also reports that a couple people ran into the building after the shot was fired can you elaborate on anything?"

"From what information I've received from various sources is that Lucas and Nathan Scott ran into the school after receiving word that their friends were stuck inside."

"Have you pin-pointed who the shooter is?"

"Yes we have but will not be releasing that information at this time. We just ask that at the end of all of this that you give these kids and their families the respect and distance they deserve."

"What were you idiots thinking running in there, I mean I would have done the same thing but still. There's a gun!" Chris was feeling all sorts of emotions right now, he couldn't even see straight.

"That's all the information we have right now back to you in the studio." Finished Chrystal.

"Thank you Chrystal."

Chris was now pacing the small area waiting for news on what was going on. About an hour later, the show that was on was interupted again.

"We are now going to rejoin Chrystal Candolini live from Tree Hill, NC with a news story we have been following all morning. Chrystal."

"Thank you, to recap at around 8:30 this morning local time a shot was fired from inside the high school behind me and injured one person. While 8 other people and the victim were trapped inside with the shooter. Just before we came back on air one of the students carrying the injured girl emerged out front. (Shots Fired) Oh my god, that was two more shots right John? Mike as I'm standing here two more shots were just fired and what I assume are the kids from the tutoring center are emerging now. We have just received word that the injured girl is 17 year old Peyton Sawyer it is not know of her condition just that she was the only student shot until those two shots were fired."

"Okay Blondie you have to be okay, please be okay." Said Chris to himself.

"The Swat team has gone into the school to find out what exactly just happened." Said Chrystal.

(Few minutes later)

"NOOO!!" Chris hear some one scream.

"We have just gotten word that there are two casualties inside the building. The police force here are going to hold a press briefing now."

"Hello, my name is Robert Montgomery and as you all know I'm the Chief of Police. About 10 minutes ago there were shots fired again with in the building, Swat teams were sent in where they discovered the bodies of two people. ID's have been made and they are that of the bodies of Keith Scott long-time resident of the town, and Keith was also uncle to the two boys who went into the building earlier this morning after the first shot, he briefly played basketball for the school, and owned a long standing business here. From the information we gathered Mr. Scott went into the building to try and help the young man who brought the gun into the school and to also help his nephews and their friends leave, Keith loved his family and considered some of the students in there his family.

The shooter today was a 17 year old boy who was a friend of some the kids in there today because of his age we won't be releasing his name at this time. It seems that the young man shot Miss Sawyer this morning by accident, then shot Mr. Scott before turning the gun on him self. That is all the information I have at this time. I would just like to say at this time I would like to extend the sympathies and my condolences to the families of Keith Scott and Peyton Sawyer on behalf of the Tree Hill Police Department."

"Where's the Mayor. Probably putting the fake tears on to his family. Like he cared about his brother. I just hope Nate and Luke can get through this together. Good Luke my friends. See ya soon." That was all Chris could muster as his brain processed the events of the morning.

_**AN: I just wanted to say that if this brief piece offends anyone I'm truly sorry that was not my intention I just wanted to show this from another angle, and I thought Chris would be a good person to do that through. Stay Safe and Happy until next time I'm out.**_


End file.
